Where Shall We End?
by kyatonipunyaanyaa
Summary: A mega crossover- Portal, Lego Movie, MLP:FiM, Hetalia, Homestuck, Marvel, and Warriors. ((Marvel was not featured in the first chapter.))
1. Chapter 1

Where Shall We End?

A mega crossover

 _Hey guys, Catnip here! Making a super crossover, I´m labeling it as MLP and Portal because those are two primary worlds. Hope you all enjoy it! :3_

 _Also, there are some spoilers for my other two stories :/ couldn´t be helped_

 _I don´t own anything but a few characters here and there._

The tree broke and Nepeta fell with a gasp. The tree should _never_ break, this was a dreambubble gog darnit! She sat up and looked around, confused. She looked up into the sky and saw… something. She had to get Equius to see this!

Fluttershy sighed, looking into the darkening sky. She saw… something in the distance. She flew up to look closer, and, unable to identify it, flew off in search of Twilight.

Chell looked at the sky. She´d been traveling for a while and had yet to find another human- other than her friend Tii, who was the only one of the two that could speak. Tii did most of the conversation, as she did now in her calm, average voice.

¨Do you see that in the sky, Chell?¨

Chell looked and nodded. She´d never seen anything like that before.

¨What is it, I wonder?¨

Feliciano looked up at the sky. He saw something… strange there. He got up and ran to find his friends.

¨Ludwig! Kiku! You´ve got to see this!¨ he shouted in his Italian accent.

Emmett and Lucy were sitting together on the double decker couch when they noticed… something.

¨Emmett, do you see that?¨  
¨Yeah- what is it?¨

Jayfeather could sense that something was amiss.

¨Lionblaze,¨ he asked, ¨do you see something in the sky?¨

¨Yeah...¨ his brother replied. ¨I don´t know what it is though… some twoleg thing?¨

¨Maybe… or….¨

The figure laughed as it sat upon its throne, inside of its epic dimension-piercing base.

¨Prepare for merging!¨ the figure shouted at its many minions.

¨Yes, Lord Titanio!¨ they shouted, preparing the merging device. It initiated and gave off a dark, cold glow.

¨Fire TimeTwister Matrix!¨

And the worlds were one….

 _Hope you liked it! :3_

 _~Catnip_


	2. Allegiances

_Hey guys! It's Catnip again with another chapter of my supercrossover!_

 _Discliamer- I do not own these things:_

 _Portal (Owned by VALVe)_

 _Marvel (Owned by Disney)_

 _My Little Pony (Owned by Hasbro)_

 _Hetalia (Owned by Hidekaz Himaruya)_

 _Homestuck (Owned by Andrew Hussie)_

 _Lego Movie (Owned by The Lego Company)_

 _Warriors (Owned by Erin Hunter)_

 _I do, however, claim these characters:_

 _Tii (Portal OC)_

 _SINAI (Portal OC)_

 _Moonlight Wish (MLP OC)  
Heartstone (MLP OC)_

 _Hollowsong (Warriors OC)_

 _Vanesa Thornn (Homestuck OC)_

 _Fetrti Velora (Homestuck OC)_

 _Lord Titanio (Original Villain)_

 _The other characters belong to their respective companies._

 _Now, I'm gonna do a character list this chapter!_

 _ **Allegiances**_

 _Hetalia_

Feliciano Vargas (Italy)

Ludwig (Germany)

Kiku Honda (Japan)

 _Homestuck_

KARKAT VANTAS (Karkat Vantas, Troll, mutant cherryblood)

fetrti velora (Fetrti Velora, Troll, maroonblood)

aradia megid0 (Aradia Megido, Troll, rustblood)

tAVROS NITRAM (Tavros Nitram, Troll, fudgeblood)

2ollukth captor (Sollux Captor, Troll, mustardblood)

:33 nepeta leijon (Nepeta Leijon, Troll, oliveblood)

Kanaya Maryam (Kanaya Maryam, Troll, jadeblood)

T3R3Z1 PYROP3 (Terezi Pyrope, Troll, tealblood)

Vriska Serket (Vriska Serket, Troll, ceruleanblood)

D- equius zahhak (Equius Zahhak, Troll, indigoblood)

gAmZeE MaKaRa (Gamzee Makara, Troll, purpleblood)

eridan ampora (Eridan Ampora, Troll, violetblood)

feferi P-EIX-ES (Feferi Peixes, Troll, fuschiablood)

john egbert (John Egbert, Human, blue eyes)

Rose LaLonde (Rose LaLonde, Human, lavender eyes)

dave strider (Dave Strider, Human, red eyes)

Jade harley (Jade Harley, Human, green eyes)

vanesa thornn (Vanesa Thornn, Human, violet eggplant eyes)

 _Portal_

Chell (Human)

Tii (Human)

GLaDOS (Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System)

SINAI (System Interface Network Artificial Intelligence)

 _Lego Movie_

Emmett Brickowski (Lego Minifigure/ Human)

Lucy/ Wyldstyle (Lego Minifigure/ Human)

Batman (Lego Minifigure/ Human)

Unikitty (Lego Minifigure/ Unicorn Cat)

 _MLP:FiM_

Princess Twilight Sparkle (Alicorn)

Fluttershy (Pegasus)

Rainbow Dash (Pegasus)

Rarity (Unicorn)

Applejack (Earth Pony)

Pinkie Pie (Earth Pony)

Spike (Baby Dragon)

Princess Luna (Alicorn)

Moonlight Wish (Unicorn)

Heartstone (Android Pegasus)

 _Marvel_

Spider-man (Human)

Hulk (Hulk)

Thor (Norse God)

Captain America (Human)

Iron Man (Human)

 _Warriors_

 **Thunderclan** **Leader-**

Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom

 **Deputy-**

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat

 **Medicine Cat**

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom

Dewpaw- gray tom

 **Warriors**

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Amberpaw- gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Seedpaw- ginger she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Snowpaw- white tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep- black and white tom

Lilypaw- dark tabby she-cat

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Molespots- brown and cream tom

Cherrynose- ginger she-cat

Hollowsong- very pale brown tabby she-cat

 **Queens**

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat; mother to Lionblaze's kits

Featherkit- small gray she-cat

Ravenkit- black tom

Fallenkit- tortoiseshell she-cat

Hazeltail- gray and white she-cat; expecting Thornclaw's kits

 **Elders**

Dustpelt- tabby tom

Brackenfur- golden tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell she-cat

 **The other clans play mostly minor roles.**

 _Titanicoras_

Lord Titanio (Lord of the Rhastam race)

Ken'tari (Rhastam)

Kol'ar (Rhastam)

Vellik (Rhastam)

Tezh'ri (Rhastam)

Qiohn race

Salathea race

 _There's the allegiances! The next chapter will be available soon! For anybody looking for what my OCs for this look like, I'll link you to a Google Doc containing them all on my profile!_

 _~Catnip_


End file.
